Never Again
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Bates, Teyla and the gym.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Note: I really hate when Teyla is portrayed like a virgin, so I've portrayed her like a vixen  
Pairing: Bates/Teyla (No Honestly)  
Spoilers: Everything up to and including season 2  
Timeline: Future

* * *

Bates looked at Elizabeth's face as she contemplated what he'd just said. 

In all fairness he had a great deal of respect for Elizabeth, she had a tough job and he thought she handled well, he'd even go as far as to say that he liked her, (well at least when he woke up in the middle of the night, his hands clutching his throbbing erection with her face and body still in his mind and her name on his lips).

Yes, in all honesty he respected Dr Weir, both as a leader and a person.

The only person Bates hated was the woman sat next to him, the woman who would flick her hair and have everyone think she was perfect.

The woman who had caused him trouble many a time and that woman was Teyla.

Bates looked back at Elizabeth who was sighing and looking at Teyla.

"Teyla, are you sure that your people will not be able to survive the winter on the mainland?"

Teyla nodded sadly

"If it will become as cold as Dr Zelenka informed me it would, then no. My people are not used to such harsh winters."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at Teyla, a smile, Bates had noticed, that was only reserved for her flagship team, her head medical officer, Zelenka and, before he died, Peter.

He'd never received such a warm smile from Elizabeth, that kind of pissed him off.

"I'll send out some Jumpers to pick up your people"

Teyla smiled sweetly at Elizabeth in thanks.

"Thank you Dr Weir"

Bates shook his head, sighing.

"Dr Weir, our resources are spread too thin, we can't..."

Elizabeth cut him off.

"St Bates, we have an entire city. The Athosians will not be in the way"

Bates sighed, the last time the Athosians lived in the city he ended up getting his balls cut off from Sheppard. Needless to say he blamed Teyla for that.

"Dr Weir, please..."

Elizabeth cut him off again.

"Marcus, Atlantis is the size of Manhatten; we will have enough room and resources."

Bates nodded, obviously pissed

"Yes Ma'am"

Bates and Teyla stood up to leave just before Elizabeth spoke again.

"St Bates, will you stay for a moment please?"

Bates reluctantly sat back down and Teyla left the office.

Elizabeth slowly stood up and sat next to Bates in the chair Teyla had just vacated.

"Marcus, I know you have a problem with both Teyla and the Athosians, but I will not leave them on the mainland to die because of your discomfort.

Now, I suggest that you find Teyla and talk to her because honestly Bates, this tension is starting to piss me off."

Bates nodded and was quite surprised when Elizabeth gave him that warm smile he'd never had before.

"Thank you St Bates."

Elizabeth stood up, placing her hand on his shoulder briefly before leaving her office.

Bates was feeling pretty damn chipper until he stood up to see Elizabeth walk straight over to where John was standing, which was fine, until they started flirting outrageously with each other, again.

Pissed, Bates left her office and sulked down to the gym.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see Teyla already there. She was practising with the fighting sticks.

Without a second thought Bates picked up the spare set of sticks and faced Teyla who was looking at him curiously.

"You want to beat the crap out of me, take your best shot"

Teyla smirked and held no hesitation in spinning round a stick to hit him on his ribs. Bates quickly deflected the hit and smirked back.

"You'll have to do better than that."

Teyla nodded and quickly tripped him. Bates fell to the floor and Teyla sat on his stomach, pressing a stick to his neck.

Her smirk fell and she became pissed.

"What is your problem with me and my people?"

Bates started to have problems breathing so Teyla loosened up on his neck.

"I don't trust you."

Teyla sat up but still stayed on his stomach.

"Then I'll just have to make you trust us"

Teyla, unexpectedly, leant down and roughly kissed him.

Bates turned away from her and placed his hands on her hips before throwing her off him and positioning himself above her.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

Teyla smirked, not the playful smirk she had before but a smirk, which could be described as wicked, horny or teasing.

"I'm just wondering what it'll take to make you trust me"

Teyla raised her hips and rubbed herself against him.

"Look, I know you don't want me, I don't want you, but there is something we both want."

Teyla slid her hand down, opening his trousers and slipping her hand in to grasp at the erection which had been hardening since Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Think about it this way, your chances with Weir are one in a million, lets be honest, it goes Sheppard, Ford, Beckett, McKay and then a bunch of other people before she finally gets to you."

Teyla flipped him back over and slid down his trousers and boxers, still holding his erection before she lowered her mouth slightly, hovering over his hard erection, smiling.

Bates closed his eyes for a moment, not even wondering how she knew about his thing for Weir. Instead he thought about how much he hated this woman but then again it had been ages since he'd had sex and she was offering it on a plate. Bates opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Do it"

Teyla smirked and casually flicked her tongue against the head of his erection before taking him into her mouth.

Bates threw his head back and tried to suppress a moan as she worked quickly to bring him to his climax.

She bit down briefly on the head of his penis causes shockwaves of both pleasure and pain to run through his body.

When he couldn't take it anymore he pushed her off him, pinning her to the floor.

He quickly pushed his fingers down into her underwear and without waiting or mercy; he pushed two of his fingers into her wetness. Teyla raised her hips, trying desperately to rub herself against his fingers.

Bates smirked and removed his fingers from her receiving a quiet moan.

Quickly he rid her of her underwear before sliding himself into her wetness without waiting.

His entrance hurt her somewhat so she retaliated by biting down hard on his shoulder and digging her nails into his back. Bates muttered out a _bitch_ and carried on.

He kept thrusting into her hard and deep until their reached their climaxes simultaneously.

Bates allowed the last few shockwaves of pleasure to flow through his body before sliding out of her and dropping to her side, breathing heavily.

After a moment he stood up and started putting his clothes back on.

"I swear if you tell anyone about this…"

Teyla stood up smirking before starting to replace her own clothes.

"I will not tell anyone, I don't think I'd live through the shame of it all"

Bates nodded and faced her

"Don't think this is ever going to happen again"

Teyla remained smirking as she left the gym

"I wouldn't dream of it happening again."

Fin…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it 

Note: PurpleYin mentioned something about going deeper into why it happened.

* * *

It had been over a week since Bates and Teyla had their...rendezvous and Bates was still trying to understand why it had happened. He had gone over his thoughts and feelings over and over again, he had tried to understand why he allowed Teyla to push him, why he let her continue. He was also wondering why she did it, Teyla was not a person who he would thought would be, for lack of a better term, easy, and in all fairness he knew she wasn't easy. There was something more, he knew something had happened that day to get Teyla to go the extremes she did and he knew he had to find out what. 

Teyla sat on the bed in her quarters brushing her long brown hair. She had tried not to think about what had happened with Bates but had failed, it was all she thought about. She was disgusted in herself for allowing it to happen. She knew that since the problem with the suspicion of a spy on Atlantis Bates had not trusted her or the Athosians, but before that, she thought that maybe there was a connection, she even sensed that they could have been friends, but it had not worked out that way.

She knew Bates thought that the only reason she was on SGA-1 was because Sheppard had a crush on her, but Teyla knew that it wasn't true. She did often wonder why it bothered Bates so much, was it professionalism or was there something he was trying to hide.

Either way, it didn't matter because she would never find out.

Slowly Teyla returned the brush to her bedside table and stood up, she was about to put on her jacket when she heard someone knocking at her door.

Teyla quickly put on her jacket and opened the door expecting it to McKay or someone else, anyone else other than the man who was stood nervously outside her door.

Teyla swallowed hard but tried to compose herself.

"St Bates, what can I do for you?"

Bates looked from the floor to her face then back to the floor.

"We need to talk"

Teyla nodded, she never thought that this day would come but...here it was, and it surprised her.

"Come in"

Teyla moved to the side of the door and allowed Bates entry. Teyla went and sat down on a chair at the far side of the room and motioned for Bates to sit opposite her. Bates slowly moved to the chair and sat opposite her, still trying to find something to say to her.

"We need to discuss what happened."

Teyla nodded

"I agree"

Bates cleared his throat.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Teyla sighed, it was the obvious first question, but there was another question, something she needed to know the answer to.

"Why did you challenge me?"

Bates shook his head and sighed

"Weir told me to talk to you, basically told me that she was sick of us fighting."

Teyla nodded

"But you did not talk to me, instead you challenged me"

Bates nodded

"I was getting to that, if you'd let me continue..."

Teyla quickly apologised and Bates continued

"I challenged you because I thought it would be easier then talking to you, I thought if we could get it out of our systems maybe things would start to get better"

Teyla nodded in agreement

"I can understand how you would come to that conclusion"

Bates looked at her and sighed

"So why did you kiss me?"

Teyla stood up and walked to the far side of the room.

"I do not know, I thought maybe I could break you down. A very stupid way to do it."

Teyla looked out of the window at the ocean

"I wanted to...kiss you. Don't ask me why, it's too difficult to understand, but I don't hate you, at least not the way you hate me."

Bates sighed and looked down at the table in front of him.

"Do you know why I hate you Teyla?"

Teyla turned round to face him, quickly blinking back the tears in her eyes before shaking her head.

Bates smiled

"Neither do I. I guess it's a combination of different things, the fact you were chosen for Sheppard's team and not me, the fact that you got the trust of everyone so easily and I've had to work for it..."

Teyla cut in

"I do not have the trust of everybody. I do not have your trust, even though I have tried to earn it."

Bates shrugged

"I trusted you to start with I guess, but the thing with the spy made me loose trust in you, as it was building up again we all found out you were part Wraith. Think about it Teyla, when you weigh up everything you can understand why it's not easy for me to blindly trust you."

Teyla walked back over to her seat and sat back down, looking at Bates.

"Then why..."

Bates cut her off

"...Did we do that? I don't know, I was pissed at the fact that you'd managed to get one over on me again."

Bates looked up at the ceiling before carrying on.

"I was frustrated and...well you were there...what I don't get is why you..."

Teyla cut him off

"...Offered? Believe me it was not my intention when you walked in that room, it was sort of an afterthought. I have a desire for you to trust me and my people, don't get me wrong that's not the reason I did it. The first time I met you, you followed Colonel Sumner and treated me the way he did, like I was not there. When we had our first real conversation the night of the celebration, I thought we shared a connection. I liked you, you were different, not like anyone I'd met before."

Teyla looked away, slightly embarrassed at what she was about to say.

"I guess...I think...I developed some sort of feelings for you. They became stronger and even after everything, including your distrust of me, they are still there. I thought that maybe if we...were together, even just for a few moments, they would be fulfilled and disappear."

Bates nodded, slightly uncomfortable

"Have they?"

Teyla shook her head.

"No, if anything, they are stronger."

Bates nodded and cleared his throat.

"You know I don't really feel that way about you?"

Teyla smiled at him

"It is okay, I know."

Bates stood up and was about to leave but felt really bad about leaving it like this, slowly he turned round to face her

"Look Teyla, I don't fully trust you and I don't know if I ever will, but I will try to be nicer to you and your people,"

Teyla smiled again

"I would welcome that"

Bates nodded

"Okay"

He took one last look at Teyla wondering if there was anything else he could add, finding nothing suitable he left her quarters

TBC...?


End file.
